User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 100 Pokemon 20-11
20. Jolteon Music= Celadon City To Start part 9, we got to the Eevee evolutions, now about Eevee is one of the most unique pokemon in Gen 1 and still has some uniqueness to me what with having 8 evolutions,in total Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umberon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Sylveon and the professor Now which one is my favorite of them Flareon? No it's Jolteon Jolteon is hands down the best electric type of Gen 1 and it's one heck of a useable electric type. Jolteon has fur which also amplifies the electrical charges produced by its cells. It can also store and generate negative ions in its fur, which create a sparking noise. Jolteon's best stat is Speed which is extraordinary per usual for an electric type and in Gen 1 Jolteon is one of the fastest Pokemon in the gen alongside Aerodactyl, Alakazam and Electrode. It's second-highest stat is special which makes a very strong user for it's electric type attacks. Jolteon seems to be primarily based on a herding dog or possibly a fennec fox, with several traits of coyotes. It is also feline-like; its extremely high speed resembles that of a cheetah's. It may also be inspired by the raijū, a beast from Japanese mythology whose body is made of thunder, and may take the form of a cat. However Jolteon's defenses are rather subpar making it easy to ko with ground type attacks. and it's not very diverse apart from learning Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Dig and Signal Beam Move Tutor. However Jolteon does know how to use Double Kick and Pin Missle, the latter espically comes in handy as back in Gen 1 Jolteonw was one of the few Pokémon that could take down Psychic types in the first generation due to its blazing speed. Competitively, it has the honor for always being in the Overused tier prior to Gen VI. Jolteon's position is also based on nostalgia since Jolteon is actually my most used team member in Kanto Journeys alongside my starter. I also used one in Gen 6 in my X playthrough which I used to make my catching of pokemon easier with a Weak Bite and Toxic. Jolteon may no longer be my favorite electric type, but it's still one of my favorite electric pokemon 19. Zekrom Music: Pokemon Black and White N's theme/ Credits Scene Spoilers for Pokemon Black and White Now time for my second favorite electric type and my second favorite dragon type Zekrom the version mascot of Pokémon White, Zekrom Along with Reshiram and Kyurem, it is a member of the Tao trio, which exists in the legends of the Unova Region. Why didn't Reshiram or Kyurem make the list. Well I do like them, but Reshiram is a fire dragon which isn't exactly unique and uniqueness will often win out over types and Kyurem despite it's mysteriousness and coolness in the Pokemon Movie with Keldeo but again I think Zekrom is more unique as it's a electric dragon and I have heard of an ice dragon before Dueling Dragons Zekrom's very appearance is awesome looking like a black dragon/dinosaur It has red scleras, white irises, and black pupils kinda like something out of Yu Gi Oh. Zekrom's tail consists of large, round, conical and spiked formation, likened to an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the tip of the outside portion. This tail produces evergy for its attacks and emits an anti-gravity field, allowing Zekrom to fly through the air with minimal effects from aerodynamic resistance and gravity. It can cause several thunderstorms in one area, and it normally hides in thunderclouds. Zekrom's Origin is based on the concept of yin and yang in Taoism, directly referenced by Zekrom's Japanese species: the Black Yin Pokémon.Zekrom has a more tougher and more masculine design to contrast to Reshiram's light, airy, feminine design. Its tail, the center point of its design, is based on an electric turbine.2 Appearance-wise, it somewhat resembles a midsized to large theropod dinosaur, such as Allosaurus or Tyrannosaurus, and a European dragon. The crest on its head is based on a thundercloud. The mythology about how Zekrom and Reshiram came about, regarding two brothers infighting, also bears some similarities to Romulus and Remus or Cain and Abel. There is also some resemblance to the Zoroastrian belief of two equally powerful deities, one representing light and truth, and the other representing lies and darkness. In this case, Zekrom can be taken to resemble Angra Mainyu, as opposed to Reshiram resembling Ahura Mazda, although Zekrom is not evil; rather it is an equally powerful opposing legendary Pokémon. Zekrom is the physical oriented of the duo of Reshiram while Kyurem is more in the middle which is shown in it's moves when you catch it in Pokemon White. Actually You HAVE to catch it in order to advance the plot Now why is Zekrom this high, well Zekrom is actually the pokemon that got me to back in the series. As after Gen 4, I was watered out from Pokemon and I thought Gen 5 was going to be terrible with all the changes so I didn't get the games, and the anime certainly didn't help what with Ash being at his most stupid in the anime and clueless. Also SoulSliver had something to do it as while I liked the game, it did do things I didn't think were needed. For about 2 to 3 years I was off Pokemon, until I decided to play Soul Sliver again and I saw the game in a new light and I had considerably more fun, After watching some videos of Pokemon I decided to give Pokemon Black and White a chance, when I decided to pick the game I choose Zekrom cause I thought it looked more cool. When I played the game, I loved it so much, with the new pokemon, the music and most importantly the antagonists. The antagonist of the game is N, a young man who believes Pokemon should be liberated from trainers as he can communicate with pokemon and the pokemon he communicated hurt and abused by humans. N is encountered at several points in the game where you fight him and constantly changing teams, with that kickass battle music. Eventually in Dragonsprial Tower he found the legendary pokemon Reshiram for his plans as he believed as he was the hero of truth which Reshiram respresented By the time I got to the elite four, I found N defeated everyone with Reshiram alone and then summoned his castle waiting for us cause he believed I was the Hero of Ideals, N's goal is to create separate worlds for both humans and Pokémon,. As N's dragon appears, Our Dark Stone revives Zekrom and N encourgages me to battle it. Once I caught this thing with 1 ball no less. The battle wtith N, and it was one of the most epic fights of all time in Pokemon as it wasn't just a pokemon battle, it was a battle with our values and beliefs on the line and one of the only two times we have a full 6 on 6 but that's beside the point. Once we beat him, we learn N was a pawn to the real villain Ghetsis where we learn that their group's motive and was a cover to take over the world Of Course Ghetsis also showed him as a hypocrite as he wants to be the only person with pokemon in the region so no one can oppose him.Then we fight him in one of the hardest fights I've ever had in Pokemon After the battle, N apologizes, walks to a hole to outside on edge of the throne room, lets out his legendary Pokémon, and bids a final farewell to the player. Being a graceful loser that our values and beliefs were the victorius ones. Yeah this was long, but we're getting close to the end and there more goods to say about Pokemon higher. Thanks Zekrom for restoring my love of Pokemon 18. Metagross Music= Vs Steven Now we have reached the last psuedo legendary and it's the most unqiue of them all Metagross Metagross is FUCKING AWESOME, Metagross is my 3rd favorite psychic type, 4th favorite Steel Pokemon and my 2nd favorite Gen 3 Pokemon in general. This thing is a beast, looks awesome and holy hell is it useful Metagross's orgin Metagross is similar to a robot. It also appears to be based on a super computer, given its mechanical structure and sheer intelligence, and a spider, The Iron Masked Marrauder should have used something like this in the 4th movie instead his cyper tarauntla. Metagross is the result of two Metang fusing together, Were they watching the Fusion Saga of DragonballZ? This fusion gave Metagross four brains in total, all connected by a complex network of neurons. Because of these complex connections and the number of brains, this Pokémon is capable of complex calculations and is more intelligent than a supercomputer. It uses its intelligence to analyze its opponents during battle. Eat your heart out Alakzam Metagross is a goddamn beast with it's Steel/Psychic typing making it the only psuedo legendary without a double weakness, a big advantage over the others apart from Goodra. Metagross's attack and defense start are extradoinary with the highest defense of all non Psychic types and with combination it had only 2 weaknesses, Fire and Ground until Gen 6 where Steel Types were nerfed giving Ghost and Dark as weaknesses too. But with a Pokemon this strong it could fight it weakness with Hammer Arm, Ice Punch, Earth Quake, and other attacks. Metagross's special ability also allows to not lose any stats unless they're self inlficted, another cool thing about Metagross In Gen 6, Metagross was given mega evolution which boosted for it's lowest stat speed to make it fast and giving all it's stats massive boosts. It also got Tough Claws which powers up moves that make direct contact an ability that is shared only with Mega Charizard X, Mega Aerodatcyl and the Baranacle Line. And guess what Steven uses one in the remake While Tryantitar is the shadow Pokemon used by Evice, Use your Masterball on Metagross which Nascour has in Pokemon Colloseum I reccomend this because Metagross and its evolutionary relatives have a catch rate of 3 which makes it as hard to catch as a legendary Pokemon. I can tell I had a very hard time catching this thing in White 2, It was just as time consuming as Lapras and Once I did catch a Metang, I brought it in to the Elite Four so it wouldn't go to waste 17. Greininja Music= Legendary Kanto Pokemon Kalos TIme for the other Kalos Starter, and it's none other than the fan favorite Greninja. Greninja is proably the best Water Starter Ever and it's defiently one I can't go without forgetting Greninja is a frog ninja with the long toungue of a frog which looks like a scard and the speed and grace of a ninja. Which can use confuse it's while it slices them up with throwing stars made of compressed water; these throwing stars are sharp enough to split metal. Ninja Star Greninja's orgin may have been inspired by horned frogs from the genera Megophrys and Ceratophrys due to the spiked protrusions above its eyes. Its coloration and body shape is similar to the splendid leaf frog. The bubble-like protrusions on its body may be based on a toad's parotoid glands, possibly referencing the traditional myth of toads causing warts, Greninja's battle capabiltites are that or a sweeper with having the best speed of all starters and having some great Special Attack. However it's defenses are rather fragil Greninja is the only known or one of the few Pokémon capable of learning Water Shuriken and Mat Block. What makes Greninja so deadly and unpredictable is Protean it's hidden ability which lets them change their type to the attack they use. This effectively makes them get STAB on everything. Add in Hidden Power and it gets even more confusing on just what it can change into. They can also learn Water, Ice, Psychic, Dark, Bug, Flying, Ghost, Grass, Ground, and Rock moves. Defending against Greninja becomes very difficult because it's hard to know if it doesn't have a super effective move, and hitting it for super effective damage is nigh impossible unless one's Pokemon carries a move that's super effective against its own weakness. Also it appeared, in the new smash Bros game where it's a playable character and Greninja is one of my favorite characters to use alongside Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Meta Knight, Falco, Game and Watch, Luigi, Larry Koopa and Little Mac. Greninja is the last character to make its debut in a Nintendo game, and thus is the last opponent faced in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS's All-Star Mode, after Robin* or Lucina*. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U's All-Star Mode, however, Greninja is one of the first characters fought. Greninja's unpredictability, stats, playable character in Smash Bros and very appearance make it the best water starter, my second favorite water Pokemon and my 3rd favorite Kalos Pokemon. 16. Hellosisk Music = Lumiose City If Greninja is my 3rd favorite then what's my second favorite Kalos Pokemon it's Hellosisk who is also my 2nd favorite normal type and my favorite electric type. Helloisk is a perfect representation of electric types in general as it's has great speed and special attack like most electric types but bad defenses which allows it's two weaknesses Ground and Fighting to take it fast. However it's still a pokemon worth using as It has a surprisingly diverse movepool consisting of Dark Pulse, Focus Blast, Bulldoze, Grass Knot, its normal electric and normal-type moves, and Surf. Additionally, its three abilities all do different things depending on the type of weather, variably giving it a power boost, affording it healing every turn, or increasing evasion, and further making it difficult to anticipate what it's going to do when it gets sent out. Sand Veil to be more evasive, Dry Skin allows it to heal in the rain and Solar Power which increases Special Attak but also causes it to lose HP in sunlight. Just like Greninja and my favortie Kalos Pokemon, Helioisk is a unpredictable Pokemon Heliolisk's orgin is likely based on a frill-necked lizard, because of its notable ability to expand its frill. Heliolisk also resembles the sun itself when viewed from the front and couldalso be based on the spotted salamander, a salamander that has the ability to photosynthesize. Its ability to learn Surf may be a reference to the common basilisk, a reptile capable of running on water for short distances. Heliolisk's ability to convert solar energy into electricity along with its title as the Generator Pokémon suggest that it may have been inspired by the solar power generation system In Generation 6, I caught this thing a cute Heloptile and when it learned it's last move I gave it a Sunstone to evolve into Helioisk and used in my first Gen Y Team and it was an electric pokemon that did better than them all. 15. Dialga Music = Primal Dialga, Sinnoh Legnedary Theme Spoilers for The Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Triology of Movies and Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time Now both 15 and 14 are linked to the same stuff really, and it could be INterchangeable but I decided eventually positions and number 15 goes to The Diamond mascot Dialga the delity that rules over time Great Scott Dialga is the most unique of the trio being a Steel Dragon and is the most defensive of the trio as it resisted over half of the types and even doesn't have to work about Fairys with it's Steel Types Dialga can warp time by either speeding it up, slowing it down, or stopping it altogether. As Dialga primarily resides in a different dimension, its behavior is nearly impossible to study. It has been shown to be very protective of its home. It also tends to have violent conflicts with its counterpart, Palkia. Dialga is the only known Pokémon that can learn Roar of Time. Dialga has the highest base stat total of all Steel-type Pokémon. and is the tallest of the Gen 4 Pokemon Dialga's Orgin along with Palkia, may be based on the Shinto legend of Izanami and Izanagi, who are said to have created one island with a spear, erected a pillar on it, and from there created the islands of Japan. Appearance-wise, Dialga seems to be based on short-necked sauropod dinosaurs such as Camarasaurus or Brachytrachelopan. Its type is Steel possibly due to the hardness of diamonds, or the fact that most parts of a clock are made of metal, such as the gears. It may also be because diamonds are compressed carbon, and steel is a alloy from iron and carbon. Its turquoise pattern on its body is vaguely reminiscent to clock hands, where the ends of the "clock hands" are diamond-shaped. As for the anime and video games, Dialga has had some important roles in them too. Staring in the anime Dialga appeared in more movies than any other legendary Pokemon being in the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Triology Movie while it's counterparts had 2 each. In The Rise of Darkrai Dialga engaged in a massive battle with its enemy, Palkia, wounding it and causing it to flee to Alamos Town, hiding itself and the town in another dimension in order to protect itself. However, Dialga reappeared when Palkia's cover was blown by Darkrai, aggressively attacking the Spatial Pokémon and resuming their battle. As a result, the two caused enormous damage to Alamos Town before being soothed by the song "Oración". In Giratina and the Sky Warrior, black, poisonous clouds had overlaid the once beautiful and law-breaking Reverse World. The cause of this was Dialga's and Palkia's prior battle, which angered Giratina. To get revenge, in a lake, it dragged Dialga into its own world. There, Giratina and Dialga did battle. Every moment, Dialga tried to escape; however, Giratina continued to pull it back into the Reverse World. Finally, thanks to Shaymin, Dialga was able to run away, but not before enveloping Giratina in a time loop to trap the Renegade Pokémon in the Reverse World in order to fully escape. In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, it was revealed that the reason why Dialga and Palkia clashed in Alamos Town was because their dimensions, which are not meant to ever intersect, intersected due to Arceus preparing to awaken. As a result, Dialga believed that Palkia had invaded its territory, a mistake shared by Palkia. Later, when Arceus arrived and prepared to eradicate humanity for its previous betrayal, Dialga, along with Palkia and Giratina, protects Ash and friends from Arceus's attacks, and uses its temporal abilities to send Ash, Sheena and the others back in time to give them a chance to change the past to save the future. Dialga was then badly injured by the Alpha Pokémon alongside Palkia and Giratina, and exhausted due to time travel. Eventually, when Ash and the others had successfully changed the timeline for the better, Arceus healed Dialga and the others and Dialga returned to its own dimension to live peacefully once again. In the Mystery Dungeon Game, Dialga or should I say Primal Dialga is one of the main antagonists of the game. In an alternate future, Temporal Tower collapses, sending Dialga into a primal rage and reducing it to a being running on primal instinct. In this state, it seeks only self-preservation, and does whatever is necessary to thwart any attempt to alter the past (and subsequently erase it from existence).Dialga worked with a henchman known as Dusknoir who was orginally though to be the leader of the good guys to stop the heroes from altering the past. Primal Dialga is first seen after Dusknoir drags the player and their partner back to the future, where Primal Dialga orders Dusknoir to eliminate them. He then assists his six Sableye in trying to stop the group from going back in time once more where they fial, Once the player and partner reach the summit of Temporal Tower, the present day Dialga attacks them, believing they've come to destroy the Tower due to being in the process of transforming into Primal Dialga. They manage to defeat him and save the tower, restoring time and Dialga to their normal states, after which he thanks the player and their partner, grateful for all they've done. The Boss battle music of Dialga is just plain awesome and one of the best pokemon music tracks in the series. With it's recurringness in the anime, the Primal Dialga, and it's plain awesome look and use in battle. Dialga takes number 15. 14. Darkrai Music= Vs Darkrai Mysery Dungeon, Diamond and Pearl Credits Spoilers for The Rise of Darkrai and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time Once more, we head to the same media from Pokemon and this time we have a different Pokemon and that would be Darkrai. Darkrai is one heck of a complicated pokemon as Darkrai is known to "inhabit" dreams and causes the target to have unending nightmares, which can be stopped if exposed to a Lunar Wing from Cresselia. However, the "unleashing of nightmares" is actually a defense mechanism, instead of an intentionally malicious act. It can become a shadow and escape danger or contact of humans. Darkrai does not only cause nightmares; it is also attracted to themand possibly feeds off dreams, characterized by its association with never-ending nightmares. Darkrai's orgin is that of a shadow, Darkrai's appearance suggests it is based on the concept of nightmares. It may have been inspired by the old Arabic myths about genies (or jinn) or the bogeyman. Boogeyman and The Genie No not that one, Darkrai could also be based on the concept of Morpheus, the Greek god responsible for shaping dreams. It may also have been based on Phobetor, an Oneiroi being the personification of nightmares. Now on to battle Stats, Darkrai is one of the fastest legendary pokemon and tied with Weavile for being the Speedest of all Dark-types. Though Darkrai's special attack is Darkrai's best stat but it can't take a hit worth beans by Legendary standards due to it's defenses which are still above average. Darkrai also has a terrifying special ability call Bad Dreams which steals 1/8 of a pokemon's energy when they're sleep which works into it's signature move Dark Void which will put one to two pokemon to sleep in Double Battles Just like Dialga, Darkrai has important roles in the anime and in the games, I will start with the games In the games, Darkrai is a event exclusive pokemon that can obtained yet it's clear Darkrai as there's someone having a nightmare caused by Darkrai in Cantalve City and we need to find a Lunar Wing to save him from Darkrai's counterpart Cresilla. But what you want to know is the Mystery Dungeon Role it played. Darkrai is the true main antagonist of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Though he mainly appears in the post-ending plot, he is revealed in the end to have orchestrated the events of the entire game You Magnifcent Bastard I read your book . Darkrai is a dangerous and cunning foe, preferring mind games and deception using his nightmare powers to outright battle. He also showed a great deal of planning, even preparing an escape route in the event the group defeated him in the final battle. He appears to be somewhat cowardly, as Cresselia says he normally flees if he's confronted and when finally confronted for the final showdown, he summons his minions to assist him instead of fighting them alone. He is evil and has dreams of world domination, not caring if he has to destroy all of space and time if he must, so long as he gets a dark world to rule in the end. Now as for the anime, it stands more out but I have two Darkrais to talk about. The first one in the anime itself where a mysterious trainer named TObias owns one and used to plow through the Sinnoh Gym leaders like tin foil. And this trainer defeated Ash in the torunamentThat was so fucking unfair, for the writers as Darkrai defeated half of his tea before being defeated by Ash's Sceptile. Seriously why did the writers do this As for the second and more important Darkrai who served as the hero of the movie Rise of Darkrai. Darkrai was mistaken as evil during the movie, and people and pokemon were attacking him due to them attacking people and giving them nightmares as a uncontrollable defense mechanism which was considered Evil. What Evil Darkrai had a special attachment to Alice as it believed she was Alicia, Alice's grandmother, who helped Darkrai when it was injured a long time ago due to those preidicous trainer. Ever since then it had stayed in that garden feeling welcome somewhere for the first time. It also once saved Alice after she fell off a cliff and protected her and the town from Palkia and Dialga .After battling with Dialga and Palkia, it ended up sacrificing itself to protect the town and everyone in it. Of course it's not Lucario or Latios so it was revived as Ash and Dawn could put the Oración disk in the Space-Time Tower music player to calm the fighting between Palkia and Dialga and then they asked After Ash and Dawn asked Palkia to turn everything back to the way it was, Darkrai was shown to have been revived and was watching the town. With it's big roles in the anime, it's role in the Games Darkrai stands at 14. The only reason it's higher than Dialga is Rise of Darkrai it's self. 13. Heracross Music = Iris Theme I saved the best bug for last and that bug is none other than Heracross. Heracross is both my favorite bug and fighting pokemon as well as my 3rd favorite Generation 2 Pokemon.Heracross is one badass bug type and alongside Scizor was the pioneer of displaying of how kick ass types can be. Unlike most people I prefer Heracross over Scizor.I have used a Heracross in just about every generation it's been ever since it was introduced, no other bug type has done this for me and it only has gotten better as time went on. Heracross's orgin is most likely based on the Japanese rhinoceros beetle which are the second strongest animals on earth To put this into perspective, if a human had the strength of the rhinoceros beetle, it would be able to lift a 65 ton object. If the mighty elephant had equal strength to the rhinoceros beetle it would be able to carry 850 elephants on its back.the strongest animals on earth. DAMN that's powerful Heracross is literally the strongest pokemon in the series apart from Dune Beetles. I also think Heracross is cute, due to that dopey appearance and fondness for tree sap and sap from other pokemon such as Bulbasaur from the anime. Heracross is often a tough pokemon much like others on the list, where either headbutt trees, you go in the Safrai Zone, go to one of the Sevil Islands, Use Honey, Hidden Grottos or in the wild. Usually they are rare. Now on to Battle capabilties, Heracross is ridlcuously strong in Attack Stat, and has average stats other than special attack all around. However it does a 4x weakness to flying and a weakness to fire and fairy, it's typing doesn't exactly mean Rock or Psychic at least to me. In each gen it has only improved, it was already strong in gen 2, but it only knew Reversal as a fighting move. In Gen 3 it was given Brick Break and other attacks such as Rock Slide which helps against Fire and Flying Pokemon. In Gen 4, it got Night Slash, Close Combat, X Scissor and other powerful moves and you can get it early in the remakes of Gen 2, making ensuring you have a easier time against that Miltank. In Gen 5, Heracross got Moxie increasing that already high attack and is only found in Black 2, unless you're really lucky and find it in a grotto in White 2 like me. Just like Serperior, Metagross, Lapras and Chandelure I used this thing in the Elite Four and it served as my MVP where it played in most fights and it uttelry curbstomped the dark elite four member with 4 close combats and moxie every time, also it took care of Iris's Haxorus. In Gen 6, Heracross got an mega evolution which make it slower, more defensive and even more of a physical monster with the appaerance of a Hercules Beetle. Mega Heracross has the highest base Attack stat of any non-legendary Pokémon and is up there with Mega Mewtwo for the highest base attack stat. It also gets Skill Link as well which allows Arm Thurst, Pin Missle, Rock Blast Fury Swipres and Bullet Seed to hit 5 times every time. Heracross to end off is one bug Pokemon that you should consider using if you're looking for a bug to use. 12. Meowth Music = Team Rocket Intro, Double Trouble, Meowth's song Ladies and Gentlemen, I present my number 12, any Pokemon would know this guy as he's been around since the beginning. Serves as one hilarious pokemon throughout the series and that voice is so distinct. He can act, he can sing, he can learn, he's more than human than human he is Meowth's that right That is right, Meowth is my favorite pokemon and while the others below him have many reasons. Team Rocket's Meowth singlehandly is why Meowth is so high on this list though they are other traits to it. Meowth's orgin is based on Satoshi Tajiri's own pet cat.needed Meowth seems to be based upon the Japanese legend of the 招き猫 Maneki Neko, also known as the lucky cat or beckoning cat. According to one legend, a cat raised its paw to welcome a lord and saved his life when a lightning bolt hit the spot where he had been standing. Maneki Neko are often used as charms in restaurants and shops to bring customers or fortune and good luck. Statues of the cat are usually depicted holding a koban, an ancient coin used in Japan, like the one on Meowth's head though it looks more like an Amulet Coin. Meowth is attracted to round and shiny objects, and has the unique ability to produce coins using Pay Day which gives you more money for your trouble and even during a wild battle Pay Day Now on Team Rocket's Meowth. This Meowth is actually my second favorite character n the anime after May as Meowth always cracked me up in the anime, and he was also a rather intrigging character throughout the series. Meowth unlike others Meowth could actually talk, and walk on two legs. Unlike most other Pokémon, who are not truly evil and will only commit evil deeds when ordered to do so, as stated by Jessie's Ekans in Island of the Giant Pokémon, Meowth is both perfectly capable of and willing to commit evil deeds without the aid of others. Meowth to me is the funniest of the group with him making so many cracks and as those boss fanatasties which become incredibly homerotic, Yeah I know Meowth wants to please Giovanni but seriously. Meowth acts like Curly of the Three Stooges which is techinally Team Rocket where he proununces himself as the smartest of the trio but it's not saying much Meowth is rather contemplative and a bit of a philsopher as shown in Mewtwo Strikes Back as in comparison to the other clone Pokemon, he didn't fight his and instead remarking that the originals and the clones shared the same air, moon, and planet, giving them common ground. Meowth is also an amorous Pokémon, developing crushes on occasion mostly wth cat pokemon. Meowth also has demonstrated aspirations of being a parent-like caretaker, like in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?, when he coddled Togepi's Egg before fighting for custody of it, only to finally lose it to Misty. To regain custody of Togepi, he even defeated Brock's Onix by throwing a bucket of water in its face and finishing it with a Fury Swipes attack to the head. Meowth is also shown to be somewhat sensitive whenever he gets separated from Jessie and James such as in Hoenn Alone when he became sad when the three of them got separated, and whenever the three of them are reunited he's always super excited to see them again, odd these guys are closer than Ash with his own friends Speaking of which Meowth is the second most recourring Main Character in the Anime after Ash if you count the Pokemon Chronicles and Shorts. Meowth has a very tragic and rather dark orgin as we learn in Go West Young Meowth, my favorite episode of the orignial series to clarify Meowth's earliest memory was being alone at Camp Pokéhearst. , he was always starving, and tipped over a basket of baseballs believing it was food. As punishment for tipping the basket over, the baseball coach hung him from a tree; from this tree, he was able to see a movie called That Darn Meowth!, which depicted a Meowth in Hollywood being given delicious food by its family. Meowth instantly decided to go to Hollywood, which he believed would be a paradise. However, when he arrived in Hollywood, he was merely a stray Pokémon, and was constantly being chased for stealing food. Soon he was taken by a Meowth Gang. One day, Meowth came across a female Meowth named Meowzie. She rejected him, saying that he was poor and that she preferred humans, so Meowth attempted to make himself more human-like to make her love him. T hus, he painstakingly taught himself to speak human language and walk upright like a human. When he approached her after this transformation, she once again rejected him, calling him a freak. Heartbroken, Meowth remembered the first human word he learned to speak—"rocket"—and was inspired to join Team Rocket. Meowth was voiced by at least 3 people so far, Nathan Price from EP002-EP031, Maddie Blaustein EP032-AG145 and then Carter Cathcart. My Favorite was always Maddie Blaustein however she sadly passed away 6 years ago so the orginial memorable cast of Pokemon will never be reunited,and this made Go West Young Meowth Yeah the Anime was why Meowth is at Number 12, and his personality was always something to watch even today. To end off, I'll give you Meowth's song 11. Excadrill Music= Clay Tunnel That was depressing, well let's end this part off with a bang and that bang shall be Excadrill Excadrill is hands down of the very best and coolest ground pokemon in the whole series and Gen 5's best ground type. Excadrill is one deadly pokemon, for such a small pokemon, if it directs it's power you are screwed, but if you direct it at someone's else they'll be wearing their pants in fear Excadrill's is rather simply based on a mole with characteristics of digging tools such as shovels and drills. Rightfully so, since Excadrill can straighten its entire body, allowing it to spin like a drill. It has the ability to cut through iron and steel plating. It uses its excellent digging abilities to build complex tunnels for its nest at more than 300 feet below the surface. Its tunneling is a double edged sword to humans, as it can help workers with its swift digging prowess, but it can be detrimental to underground structures, such as Subway tunnels. Now let's talk about those battle capabilties Excadrill has the highest HP base stat of all Steel-type Pokémon and its Attack is sky-high, this High HP gives it decent bulk despite its somewhat low defenses, and its Speed stat is decent. Excadrill also has the really game breaking special ability Sand Rush which doubles Excadrill's Speed in a sand storm turning an tough oppopent into a FUCKING NIGHTMARE. As Excadrill's speed can each up to 604, making it the fastest pokemon in the entire series combine with Earthquake, One Hit Ko Moves, Rock Slide, Iron Head or anything that works with Excadrill's attack and it will uttely destroy a great deal of a trainer's teams Now on the anime, Iris owned a Excadrill that she meet as a Child and she actually psyhically battled him and eventually defeated by having him tangled in vines. For all those of you that hate Iris, even you have admit that's badass. It almost fell off a cliff though Iris saved him from that fall and they started training as a team Iris won 99 battles in a row with this thing, taking no hits and 1 hit KO'ing the competition it even evolved during a fight. Seriously not even Pikachu has managed to do that, However when it came to their 100th match she was defeated by Drayden and that powerful Haxorus and it came disobient Unlike Ash and Dawn though, Excadrill didn't disobey out ofwas not iof n disloyalty to his Trainer. In did so because of this defeat where it hid it's face for years and was distrustful over fear of losing again. However though Iris, he later came back to his loyal self after learning Focus Blast and openlly became one of Iris's best pokemon where it tied with Drayden's Haxorus, and actually defeated Ash's Godachu even though Ash was stupid to do that in the first time. To Clarify about Excadrill and Iris, even though Black and White were the dark ages of the Pokemon Anime, Iris and her Excadrill were one of the bright spots of this saga and I was estatic everytime I saw Iris or her Excadrill. Excadrill stands as my 3 favorite pokemon in Gen 5 due to that riduclous power, special ability and the anime with Iris, Excadrill just barely missed out on the top 10. Category:Blog posts